Le Cadeau d'Emmett
by Dinou
Summary: Emmett est prêt à tout pour la femme qu'il aime. SPOILER TOME 4, donc si vous l'avez pas lu, je vais vous gâcher quelques surprises.


**Twilight**

**Le cadeau d'Emmett**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: romance

**Pairing **: Emmett/Rosalie

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé** : Emmet est prêt à tout pour la femme qu'il aime

**Spoiler **: tout dépend si vous avez lu le tome 4 ou non, si ce n'est pas le cas, gros spoiler.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la saga « Twilight » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic qui m'est venue alors que j'étais dans l'avion qui m'amenait de Quebec jusqu'à Genève. J'espère que ça vous plaira un petit peu. Bonne lecture.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Depuis la naissance de Renesmée, Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce vide que ressentait Rosalie. Ce besoin d'enfant qu'il ne pouvait combler malgré leurs nombreuses étreintes. Il savait que depuis la naissance de la petite, la peine de Rosalie avait quelque peu diminuée, sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Ce rôle de tante lui permettait de mettre en action cet instinct maternel lattant. Mais lorsque Bella reprendrait conscience, il savait que la jeune femme voudrait prendre son rôle de mère, et il avait peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur Rosalie. Saurait-elle ne rester qu'une tante ? Ne plus être celle qui s'occupe en permanence de ce petit être ? Emmett n'en savait rien, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur de cet inconnu. Il avait eut un besoin de prendre l'air, seul. Il ne voulait pas faire part de ses doutes à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à la concernée, ne voulant en aucun cas la blesser. Mais Emmett savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement, il allait falloir qu'il rentre, ne serait-ce que pour aider Edward à maîtriser Bella lorsqu'elle aurait achevé sa transformation. Emmett finit par arrêter de courir au hasard et reprit le chemin qui menait au domicil familial. Lorsqu'il arriva, Carlisle était seul sur le perron de la maison, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur. D'un saut, Emmett se retrouva aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait depuis bien longtemps comme son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? » demanda Emmett.

« Rosalie et le bébé... » dit il avec un sourire. « Tu as raté quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cette jeune demoiselle a déjà un sacré caractère. Elle a mordu la main de Rosalie parce que cette dernière ne la nourrissait pas assez vite à son goût. »

« Elle l'a mordue ? » demanda Emmett surpris et un peu inquiet.

« Oui, et apparemment Renesmée n'a pas de poison en elle. »

« C'est aussi bien. » dit Emmett alors qu'il rencontrait le regard heureux de sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda Carlisle en se déachant de la vision de Rosalie berçant le bébé.

« Pas maintenant Carlisle. » dit-il simplement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

« Comme tu veux... quand tu voudras en parler, viens me trouver. » dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Merci. » dit Emmett avant de partir rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Quand Emmett vint se poser tout près de Rosalie, il vit un éclat de vrai bonheur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Il paraît que cette jeune demoiselle a déjà un fort tempérament ? » demanda Emmett alors qu'il enserrait la taille de Rosalie.

« Oui. Elle m'a mordu pour que j'aille plus vite lorsqu'elle buvait. Je crois qu'elle a hérité de l'impatience de sa mère. » dit Rosalie en souriant.

Emmett rit, posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa femme et il se mit à se balancer, entraînant Rosalie et Renesmée avec lui. Ce mouvement de balancier fit s'endormir le bébé, et Rosalie s'appuya plus sur Emmett, fermant les yeux pour apprécier autant que possible ce moment : elle, avec l'homme qu'elle aime et un bébé, qu'elle aurait tant souhaité qu'il soit le leur. Emmett ne manqua pas ce petit abattement chez la jeune femme.

« Passe la moi. » dit une voix qui fit se hérisser Rosalie.

Emmett ne montra pas son rire à la jeune femme, ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage.

« Plus tard clébard. » dit-elle froidement à Jacob. « Elle vient de s'endormir. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne se réveillera pas dans mes bras. »

Rosalie lança un regard noir à Jacob, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait raison.

« J'ai hâte que Bella se réveille... » commença Rosalie. « Quand elle saura la vérité, elle te tuera pour avoir oser t'imprégner de sa fille. » siffla t-elle.

Sentant que ça risquait de dégénérer entre ces deux là, Emmett décida de s'en mêler.

« Chérie, tu sais bien qu'elle ne risque rien avec lui, alors passe lui le bébé, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de très important. Laisse le s'en occuper. » dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser derrière l'oreille de Rosalie.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Rosalie en se tournant face à Emmett. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire de si important ? » questionna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'occuper de moi. » dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa femme la manière dont il voudrait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Lorsque Rosalie vit cette grande flamme de désir dans les yeux d'Emmett, elle sourit, confia le bébé à Jacob lui faisant mille et une recommandations, suivies de mille et une menaces. Puis, elle s'empara de la main d'Emmett et l'emporta rapidement vers leurs chambres.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, Emmett la ferma d'une pichnette et se jeta sur les lèvres de sa compagne, tel un drogué en manque. Rosalie répondit avec autant d'ardeur à l'étreinte de son homme. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à céder à leur désir, à oublier ce qui n'était pas eux. Lorsque le désir retomba, Emmett tenait tout contre lui Rosalie, qui avait les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce sentiment de plénitude après leur fougeux ébat.

Rosalie ouvrit un oeil lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Emmett se porter sur son ventre plat et le caresser doucement, presque tendrement. Elle joignit sa main à celle d'Emmett et mêla ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon nounours ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'apporter tout ce que tu désire... te donner tout ce que tu souhaite... »

« Emmett, je suis heureuse auprès de toi, tu me donne plus que je n'espérais, je t'aime. »

« Mais, il te manque toujours quelque chose mon amour... et malgré toute l'ardeur que je peux y mettre, jamais je ne pourras te faire un enfant, combler ton envie de maternité... j'aimerais tant qu'une seule de toutes ces nuits puissent faire naître un enfant, cet enfant dont tu rêve depuis si longtemps... » dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'à toi aussi ça te manquait. » dit-elle difficilement.

« Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque je t'ai vue avec Renesmée... j'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit à nous. »

Rosalie en aurait pleuré si elle avait pu, elle se tourna pour faire face à Emmett, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de se blottir tout contre lui et de profiter de sa tendre étreinte.

« Mon amour, je sais que si tu pouvais, tu me donnerais cet enfant, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Alors, nous serons les meilleurs oncle et tante de toute la planète pour Renesmée, et cela comblera peut-être un peu ce vide que nous ressentons. »

Rosalie releva le visage et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmett, et le désir qui les avait un peu déserté revint avec encore plus de force, ne leur laissant aucun autre choix si ce n'est de l'appaiser dans les plus brefs délais.

Rosalie et Emmett finirent par émerger de leurs quartiers, sentant l'animation qui régnait autour d'eux. Apparemment Bella reprenait conscience. Ils allèrent auprès d'Edward pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider. Rosalie fut envoyée auprès de Renesmée alors qu'Emmett restait auprès d'Edward et Bella. Rosalie échangea un lourd regard avec son compagnon et partit vers le salon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Renesmée était entre les bras d'Esmée, Alice se tenait près d'une fenêtre, confiante.

« Il était temps que tu te montre. » dit Esmée à sa fille.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie en se rapprochant.

« Notre petit ange te réclame depuis son réveil dans les bras de Jacob. » répondit Esmée en tendant la petite à Rosalie.

« Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Rosalie avant de poser un petit baiser sur le front du bébé.

Et comme depuis sa naissance, Renesmée utilisa son don pour faire partager à sa tante ses pensées. Lorsque Rosalie vit le bébé lever la main, elle rapprocha sa joue et sentit qu'elle y posait sa toute petite main. Alors Rosalie vit la petite se réveiller dans les bras de Jacob, et même si elle adorait Jacob, elle avait voulu la voir.

« La prochaine fois je serai là à ton réveil ma princesse. » dit-elle à la petite.

Renesmée accueillit cette annonce avec un grand sourire, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas fini de parler, et elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue de sa tante pour lui poser quelques petites questions que Rosalie accueillit avec un sourire.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour Carlisle. » répondit Rosalie. « Je suis désolée mon coeur, mais tu vas devoir encore subir ses expériences avec la nourriture pour bébé. » Rosalie sourit en voyant la petite bouche de Renesmée se pincer. « Et en ce qui concerne ta maman, tu pourras bientôt la voir, je te le promets. » cette dernière promesse refit naître un sourire sur le visage de Renesmée.

Alice et Esmée regardaient la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie serait probablement la tante préférée de Renesmée. Ils entendirent du bruit venant de l'étage. Et elles comprirent toutes les trois lorsqu'elles virent Jasper et Carlisle monter à leur tour que Bella venait de se réveiller. Elles restèrent tranquillement dans le salon. Le calme ne fut troublé que par l'arrivée de Jacob.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Jacob.

« Bella se réveille. » répond Alice.

Jacob acquiesça et s'approcha de Renesmée qui lui faisait de grands sourires sans pour autant tendre les bras vers lui, apparemment elle tenait à profiter des bras de Rosalie encore un moment. Ils entendirent ce qu'il se passait en haut et ils entendirent Edward et Bella partir rapidement de la maison, apparamment après avoir sauté du premier étage par une fenêtre. Rosalie vit sa belle-soeur suivre son frère sans le moindre problème et elle reporta son regard sur Renesmée.

« Ta maman sera vite auprès de toi. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, bien que l'on pouvait sentir un peu de tristesse dans ces dernières paroles.

Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett vinrent les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

« Edward a emmené Bella chasser. » dit Carlisle, répondant à la question muette d'Esmée.

« Est-ce vraiment sage de le laisser partir seul avec elle ? Elle vient juste d'être transformée, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage que l'un de nous les accompagne. »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit Carlisle. « Si tu avais pu la voir Esmée, Bella a déjà une telle maîtrise d'elle même. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avec un vampire nouveau-né. »

« Elle sera hors du commun. » acquiesça Alice.

Tous se tournèrent vers Alice, mais ils virent bien qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus de sa part. Jasper vint se mettre aux côtés d'Alice, la prit dans ses bras, et ensemble ils regardèrent le ciel.

Rosalie ne quittait plus le bébé, profitant de ces derniers moments de mère de substitution. Emmett la rejoignit et ils partagèrent ensemble ce moment magique.

Un moment plus tard, Bella et Edward revinrent. Rosalie avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme maladroite qui rougissait souvent, en cette nouvelle Bella. Pourtant, c'était bien elle. Elle se tenait droite, et semblait obnubilée par Renesmée.

Bella approcha lentement, mais à peine s'était-elle approchée que tout le monde avait fait barrage pour protéger Renesmée et Rosalie de Bella. Mais elle se contrôlait et Renesmée se démenait pour rejoindre sa maman. Il était temps pour Rosalie de se séparer de cette petite fille. Elle la confia à Jacob qui finit par la confier à Bella, qui put enfin profiter de son enfant.

Rosalie sentit un petit pincement, et si elle avait été humaine, elle en aurait probablement pleuré. Elle sentit la présence d'Emmett à ses côtés, et elle savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Mais elle était aussi heureuse pour Edward et Bella qui pouvaient enfin être ensemble auprès de leur enfant après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour en arriver là.

Mais cette période de calme ne pouvait durer, et ce que tous redoutèrent finit par arriver : les Volturi venaient, et tous savaient que c'était une guerre qui se préparait entre eux et le trio vampire de Voltera. Cette préparation contre les Volturri fit oublier à Rosalie sa peine, et avec Emmett ils se préparèrent à se battre et même à mourir si nécessaire pour protéger la petite Renesmée, entourrés de leur famille et de leurs amis venus de tous les horizons pour leur prêter main forte.

Toutefois, la bataille avec les Volturi ne vint pas, selon Carlisles, ils auraient eut peur de se faire battre et de perdre leur statut. Mais cependant, la présence du jeune Nahuel rassura tout le clan Cullen quant à l'avenir de Renesmée. Elle n'allait pas mourir, Renesmée allait avoir une croissance accélérée mais elle finirait par se stabiliser à un âge et serait tout comme eux, immortelle. Cette nouvelles les transporta de joie.

Cependant, quelques paroles de Nahuel tournaient dans l'esprit d'Emmett. N'y tenant plus, il prit Nahuel à part et lui demanda à lui parler en privé. Il jeta un regard à Edward, le priant de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit et de faire en sorte qu'Alice se taise. Edward acquiesça, lui offrit un sourire sincère, puis Emmett partit loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Nahuel sur les talons.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Emmett s'arrêta de courir, invitant Nahuel à en faire autant.

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? » demanda Nahuel, quelque peu méfiant.

« De ton père. » répondit calmement Emmett.

« Que voulez vous savoir sur lui ? »

« J'aimerais juste te demander une faveur. »

Nahuel ne put cacher sa stupéfaction aux paroles d'Emmett : quelle faveur ce géant tout en muscle pourrait bien lui demander.

« Je vous écoute. » dit Nahuel sur se gardes.

« Je sais que les Volturi vont se mettre à la poursuite de ton père, ils vont probablement le tuer pour vous avoir créer tes soeurs et toi, et j'aimerais que tu me prévienne s'il a mis une humaine enceinte. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Nahuel de plus en plus perdu.

« Ma compagne, Rosalie, souhaite avoir un enfant. J'ai la possibilité de faire ce que ton père fait, mais je ne pourrais jamais tromper la femme que j'aime même si c'est pour lui apporter son plus grande rêve. Alors, si jamais ton père a encore un enfant avec une humaine, fais moi prévenir s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que les Volturri ne touchent pas à l'enfant. Je viendrai le prendre et l'élèverai avec ma femme. Je peux te jurer que cet enfant sera heureux avec nous »

Nahuel plongea son regard dans celui d'Emmett, et il y vit tellement d'amour et de sincérité, qu'il ne put qu'accéder à la requête d'Emmett.

« Je vous promets que si mon père a remis ça, je vous préviendrai et je ferai en sorte que l'enfant vous soit confié. »

« Merci. » dit Emmett sincèrement en lui tenant une carte où se trouvaient les coordonnées d'Emmett.

« Mais ne placez pas trop d'espoir là-dessus. » le prévint Nahuel, ne voulant pas porter sur ses épaules les espoirs d'un couple de vampires.

« Je sais, mais c'est la première et la seule opportunité que j'entrevois pour combler le besoin de maternité de ma femme. »

« Je comprends. »

« Merci. Nous devrions probablement rejoindre les autres, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. »

« Oui, allons y. » dit Nahuel.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la maison, Emmett remercia encore une fois Nahuel et alla rejoindre Rosalie.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Rosalie lorsque Emmett vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Pas bien loin, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me séparer de toi mon amour. » dit il en l'embrassant fougueusement, espérant ainsi que Rosalie oublie cette absence.

Cela fonctionna apparemment, vu que la jeune femme ne posa plus aucune question et qu'elle reprit sa contemplation de Renesmée entourée de ses parents.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Emmett regardait Rosalie s'amuser avec la petite Renesmée sous les regards émerveillés de toute leur famille, il espérait secrétement qu'un jour Nahuel appellerait pour lui apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

Le temps passa pourtant, les heures devinrent des jours, les jours devinrent des semaines, et des semaines des mois. Emmett finit par arrêter de croire qu'il pourrait réaliser le rêve de Rosalie, elle ne serait pas mère, elle ne serait que la tante de Renesmée. Edward et Jasper vinrent le rejoindre sur le péron de la maison.

« Alors grand frère, que fais tu ici ? » demanda Edward.

« Tu le sais très bien. » dit Emmett sans lever les yeux vers ses frères.

« C'est vrai. » admit Edward. « Mais j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je sais que c'était idiot... » dit Emmett après quelques secondes de silence. « Qu'il y avait peu de chance que Nahuel me contacte pour me dire que son père avait conçu un autre enfant, et que nous puissions l'élever avec Rosalie. J'en ai conscience... mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Je ne voyais déjà avec Rosalie à choisir un prénon, décorer une chambre... Et maintenant je dois accepter la réalité. Jamais un enfant ne nous appellera « papa » et « maman », et c'est dur à admettre. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Edward.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé parce que tu as eut la chance de rencontrer ta femme lorsqu'elle était encore humaine et d'avoir eut la chance de lui faire un enfant. C'est la vie, je dois faire mon deuil tout comme Rosalie est parvenue à le faire. »

« On est avec toi grand frère. » dit Jasper en posant une main sur l'épaule de Emmett.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, on sera toujours avec toi. » ajouta Edward.

« Merci les frangins. » dit-il en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses frères.

Carlisle et Esmée regardaient leur fils depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre. Ils étaient heureux qu'Emmett ait accepté d'en parler à ses frères. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils étaient parvenus à créer une magnifique famille, que rien ni personne ne pouvait détruire.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper restèrent quelques instants ainsi assis sur le peron, regardant tous les trois le ciel.

« Vous faites quoi ? » demanda une petite voix.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à la petite Renesmée.

« Rien de spécial trésor. » répondit Edward avec un sourire, invitant sa fille à venir les rejoindre.

« Pourquoi tu souris pas oncle Emmett ? » demanda Renesmée en venant passer ses bras autour du cou de son oncle.

« C'est rien ma grande, un petit coup de cafard. » dit il en serrant tendrement Renesmée dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda t-il en essayant de se recomposer un visage plus serein.

« Tante Rosalie te cherche. » dit-elle simplement.

« Allons voir ça. » dit il en prenant Renesmée dans ses bras avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Et que fait ta mère ? » demanda Edward.

« Elle essaie de convaincre tante Alice de ne pas faire une trop grande fête pour mon premier anniversaire. »

Edward et Jasper échangèrent un regard amusé, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent dans un coin du salon Bella essayer de tempérer le côté extravagant d'Alice sans grand succès. Edward et Jasper les rejoignirent, suivis de Renesmée, espérant ainsi éviter que Bella ne perde le contrôle de ses nerfs et que Alice entende raison. Pendant ce temps là, Emmett rejoignit Rosalie qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Carlisle.

« Il paraît que tu me cherche ? » demanda t-il en entrant.

« En effet. »

« Que puis-je faire pour mon seul et unique amour ? »

« Me donner une explication sur ce message. » dit-elle en lui tendant un téléphone portable.

Emmett fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se saisissait du téléphone qu'il reconnut être le sien. Il lut le message et leva les yeux vers Rosalie, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres d'Emmett. Ce dernier se jeta sur les lèvres de Rosalie et l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Rosalie faillit perdre tout son sang-froid et faire l'amour dans le bureau de Carlisle, alors que la porte était grande ouverte et que tous pouvaient les surprendre. Lorsque Emmett finit par détacher ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme, il posa son front contre celui de Rosalie.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. » dit Rosalie, surprise par cette question.

« Alors, s'il te plaît ne pose pas de question et suis moi. »

Rosalie acquiesça et prit la main qu'Emmett lui tendait. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans leur chambre, prit de l'argent, leurs vestes ainsi que les clés de sa voiture. Puis, il repartit rapidement avec Rosalie. Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute allure et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, tous les regardaient. Emmett plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward et d'Alice, ces derniers acquiescèrent et il partit avec Rosalie sans donner la moindre explication. Il savait que dès qu'ils avaient passer la porte, tout le monde devait s'être jeter sur Edward et Alice, mais ils allaient garder le secret.

Emmett jeta un bref regard à Rosalie lorsque cette dernière montait dans l'énorme jeep. Il lui sourit, et démarra en trombe dès qu'ils sortirent du garage.

Emmett ne parla pas pendant les quelques heures qui les séparaient de leur destination, mais il savait que Rosalie rongeait son frein et qu'un moment où un autre, il allait devoir fournir des explications, et ce peut-être même avant d'être arrivé à destination. Et lorsqu'il la vit se tourner vers lui, il comprit qu'il était l'heure de donner une partie des explicatons, espérant ainsi conserver la surprise.

« Où va t-on Emmett ? Ca fait des heures qu'on roule ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« Fais moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« Oh mon amour, s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas la surprise. Nous y sommes presque. Bientôt tu comprendras, et tu seras plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été, je te le promets. » dit-il en embrassant une main de Rosalie alors qu'il regardait la route.

Rosalie souffla et n'ajouta alors plus un mot.

Quand Emmett arrêta sa jeep en plein milieu d'un petit village perdu dans les forêts canadiennes, non loin de la frontière avec l'Alaska, Rosalie était rongée par ses interrogations.

« Attends moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » dit Emmett.

« Tu plaisant j'espère ? » demanda Rosalie. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans moi. »

« Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Je te propose un marché. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Si je ne reviens pas dans dix minutes, alors vient me chercher. »

« D'accord. » accepta Rosalie de mauvaise grâce. « Dix minutes Emmett, pas une minute de plus. »

« Ca marche. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de partir à toute allure dans la forêt en courant.

Rosalie resta assise dans la jeep, espérant qu'enfin son mari finirait par lui dire ce qu'il lui cachait. Elle fixait sa montre, prête à partir lorsque les dix minutes seraient écoulées. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Rosalie vit Emmett revenir avec Nahuel, chacun d'eux portaient un petit paquet. Emmett avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Rosalie sortit de la voiture et vint à la rencontre de son mari.

« Emmett ? » appela Rosalie.

Ce dernier ne dit mot, mais s'approcha lentement de Rosalie et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Rosalie vit une petite main dépassée du paquet que tenait Emmett.

« Emmett ? » demanda encore Rosalie alors que ce dernier lui posait le paquet dans les bras.

« Oui mon amour... c'est ce que tu crois. » répondit-il simplement en découvrant le paquet de linge qui cachait un bébé.

« Ce bébé est comme Nessie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rosalie alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Oui ma chérie, elle est comme Nessie. » dit Emmett en passant tendrement une main sur la joue du bébé.

« Une fille ? » demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui. Mais elle n'est pas seule. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Mon pére, » commença Nahuel, « a couché avec deux femmes, deux soeurs, la même nuit. Elles sont toutes les deux tombées enceintes, et elles sont mortes en les mettant au monde. Les Volturi sont en train de s'occuper de lui, pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse plus jamais ça. » finit-il alors qu'il plaçait l'autre enfant dans les bras d'Emmett. « Je préfère que ma soeur et mon frère soient avec vous, je sais qu'ils seront heureux et en sécurité avec vous et votre famille. »

« Merci Nahuel. » dit Rosalie, dont la voix était cassée par l'émotion.

« Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Et je vous conseillerai également de partir rapidement pendant que les Volturi sont occupés. » finit par dire Nahuel.

« Encore merci. » dit Emmett, puis Nahuel disparut.

Emmett regardait Rosalie, qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de leur arriver.

« Mon amour ? » appela Emmett.

« Comment ? » fut le seul mot que put dire Rosalie.

« Lorsque Nahuel nous a aidé face aux Volturi, je lui ai parlé de notre envie de bébé, et je lui ai demandé de nous prévenir si son père mettait enceinte une humaine pour que nous puissions adopter le bébé... je dois admettre que je n'en demandais pas tant. » dit-il alors qu'il posait un regard tendre sur le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Rosalie s'approcha autant que possible d'Emmett et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Merci mon amour. »

Emmett lui sourit en retour.

« Nous devrions partir maintenant. Il est grand temps qu'il rencontre le reste de la famille. » dit Emmett.

« Mais nous n'avons pas de siège pour bébé dans la voiture. » dit Rosalie.

« Chérie, je suis désolé, tu vas devoir garder les enfants dans tes bras. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Quelle torture ! » dit-elle ironique, puis elle se dirigea vers la voiture.

Rosalie prit place, sa fille toujours près d'elle, puis elle vit Emmett s'approcher et lui confier le petit garçon, et fermer la portière pour vite s'asseoir derrière le volant. Rosalie posa un baiser sur le front de chacun des deux enfants qui semblaient s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Ne vont-ils pas avoir soif ? » demanda Rosalie alors qu'Emmett démarrait en trombe.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nahuel les a fait boir avant de me les confier. » dit Emmett.

« Nous n'avons pas de prénom pour eux. »

« Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher.

Rosalie acquiesça, et commença un débat animé entre les deux nouveaux parents quant aux prénoms de leur progéniture, mais ils finirent cependant par se mettre d'accord, puis ils finirent sans dire un mot le trajet qui les ramenait à Forks, auprès des leurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Forks, ils virent que tout le monde était attroupé devant la maison, les attendant probablement.

« Allons nous avoir quelques explications ? » demanda Esmée, toujours inquiète pour ses enfants lorsque ces derniers partaient sans dire un mot, alors qu'Emmett ouvrait la portière de la voiture.

« Quelle impatience ! » dit-il euphorique, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de Rosalie pour que cette dernière puisse le rejoindre avec leurs enfants.

« C'est quoi tante Rosalie ? » demanda Renesmée qui était accrochée au cou de Carlisle.

« Ma chérie, je te présente ta cousine Emma et ton cousin Ross. » dit elle en offrant un grand sourire à sa nièce.

Nessie se détacha rapidement de Carlisle pour aller voir les deux bébés de plus près.

« Ils sont tous petits. » s'exclama Renesmée.

« Tu n'étais pas plus grande quand tu es née. » dit Rosalie avec un immense sourire avec lequel personne ne l'avait encore vue.

« Que diriez vous de rentrer et de tout nous raconter ? » proposa Carlisle avec un grand sourire alors qu'Esmée se blottissait dans ses bras.

« C'est une excellente idée. » dit Emmett en prenant sa fille des bras de Rosalie.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et Emmett finit par tout leur raconter, de sa demande à Nahuel, au message que ce dernier lui a envoyé, en passant par la naissance des deux bébés. Au bout d'une heure de discussion, Renesmée s'endormait sur les genoux de son père, mais elle ne souhaitait pas aller se coucher, voulant rester avec les bébés.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit Rosalie, « il est l'heure aussi pour les enfants d'aller dormir. Tu auras tout le temps de les admirer au matin. »

Rosalie se leva en même temps qu'Emmett, ils reprirent leurs enfants qui étaient dans les bras de leurs nouveaux grands-parents, les amenèrent à Renesmée pour qu'elle pose un léger baiser sur le front de chacun des bébés, puis elle partit avec ses parents en direction de leur cottage. Emmett et Rosalie finirent par les conduire dans leur chambre, en attendant de leur en créer une pour eux. Ils les déposèrent sur le lit, et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder les deux bébés.

Au levé du jour, Rosalie finit par prendre la parole.

« Merci mon amour. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ne m'as jamais fait. » dit-elle en prenant la main d'Emmett.

« Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. » dit-il avant de venir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Rosalie, alors que les deux bébés dormaient comme des bienheureux, entourés de l'amour de leurs nouveaux parents.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu un petit peu.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
